babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Perrin
Riley Wheeler (née Perrin) '''is Ben's closest female friend and Emma’s godmother. She had a crush on Ben since they were kids but eventually fell in love with his brother, Danny. Riley and Danny marry and have a baby boy in season six. She is a lawyer. Character History As a young girl, Riley was overweight and fat. Because of this, she was nicknamed "Fatpants" and "Rigantor". She moved to New York from New Jersey. She has been extremely competitive ever since she was young, but she does not like to show that side of her. She and Danny have been friends since childhood, and although Danny has been in love with her since they were six, Riley was oblivious to it and always had a crush on Ben. However, in the end Riley Perrin ends up marrying Danny and they have a baby together. Relationships [http://babydaddy.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Wheeler '''Ben Wheeler] Riley is secretly harboring a crush on him, but he doesn't notice. However, in Season 2, they seem to develop a small romance as he begins to have feelings for Riley. In season 3, they began dating, however it didn't last long due to the reappearance of Emma's mother. They also dated for a brief period in season 4, but they broke up again, officially ending their relationship for good in An Officer and a Gentle Ben. Despite this, they care deeply for each other. [[Danny Wheeler|'Danny Wheeler']] Riley's oldest and best friend. Danny has been in love with Riley since childhood, but she never noticed it. In season 3, after Ben and Riley start going out, Danny is very uncomfortable being around them and tries avoiding them. He is still supportive unlike Ben sometimes. He boards the plane to leave for Paris, France with his girlfriend Georgie but Georgie breaks up for him through voicemail. He lives with Riley because the rest of his family doesn't know he is back yet. Riley and Danny soon end up dating and he proposes to her at the end of Season 4; she faints and then she pretends to have not remembered what happened. Later in that episode he gives her a someday proposal, meaning some day she will marry him. They then have a mis-communication over Sam in season 5 because Danny didn't remember having sex with her. They go on to fight for two months but eventually clear it up. Mrs. Wheeler left an earring in Ben's room and Emma finds it and uses it to poke holes in all of his condoms (which all the guys use) which results in Danny getting Riley pregnant. She tells Danny about the baby by putting a pacifier in a ring box, getting down on one knee and telling him the news. In season 6 episode 8, Danny and Riley get married and in the finale they become parents to a baby boy. [http://babydaddy.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie_Wheeler Bonnie Wheeler] Ben's and Danny's mom. She and Riley get along but Bonnie often criticizes Riley about her past, much to her chagrin. Riley and Bonnie often give each other advice over Danny, since their dating. An example is with the meat waffle, Bonnie told Riley to cook bad food for Danny/Ben that way she won't ever have to cook again, and it worked. They fight often because Bonnie wants Riley to do specific stuff with her but Riley doesn't. [[Emma Wheeler|'Emma Wheeler']] Riley is Emma's godmother. She met Emma when Danny called her for help after Emma was dropped at Ben's door. While she is one of the few main characters with no biological relation to Emma, she is a close friend of the family and frequently babysits for Ben. Ben considers Riley to be a female role model for Emma and wants her to grow up to be just like Riley. In fact, in Parental Guidance, Riley agreed to be Emma's legal guardian if anything ever happens to Ben, despite the deep anxiety caused by her own maternal situation. She is Emma's aunt after Danny proposes and they get married - she is also currently carrying Emma's cousin. 'Trivia' * Her favorite movie is Princess Bride, her favorite flowers are tulips, and her favorite color is blue. * She is a lawyer yet her first day in court was with Tucker in season 4. * She is allergic to eggplant. * Riley was born two weeks after Danny's first birthday as stated in season 3 episode 13, making her birthday sometime during the first week of November 1988. * Her favorite food is Chicken Parmesan. * In the event of Ben's death, Riley will become Emma's legal guardian. * She was in love with Ben since she was a teenager. Category:Baby Daddy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults